诺瓦克
|footer = Reputation image from Fallout: New Vegas. |terminal =Novac terminal entries }} 諾瓦克是2281年時莫哈韋廢土上的一個城鎮。 背景 在核爆之前這裡是95號國道旁供加油及休息的小村莊。Presently, the faded, cracked concrete and peeling buildings give the sense of depression; indeed, Novac is little more than a lonely desert highway motel, a small Brahmin ranch and multiple surrounding buildings that have been fortified for the protection of its inhabitants. Watching over them is the landmark of the area: a giant dinosaur statue named "Dinky" biting off the top of "The World's (2nd) Largest Thermometer." The interior of Dinky also serves as the settlement center (a converted gift shop from pre-War times, with a sniper's nest in Dinky's mouth). Dinky is the "attraction" that drew in tourists from both post and pre-War. Most of the locals are friendly folk, though most aren't trusting of outsiders. They appreciate the protection of the NCR, but are afraid of what's going on at the REPCONN test site up the road. The local law enforcement, Ranger Andy, is unable to investigate due to an injury, and periodic intrusions by feral ghouls and the odd Viper from the hideout down the road.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide For body text sans water merchants, see page 410, first paragraph under 5.18. Novac relies on the water merchants that frequent it.Novac settler: "If it weren't for the water caravans, Novac would've turned to dust a long time ago." 布局 諾瓦克的住宅區有不少房子，包括了旅館老闆娘的家，養牛專業戶麥克布萊德的家，「毫髮無損」的小黑屋，以及一些其他村民的房子。There are 3 bungalows inside the motel compound as well, where Ranger Andy and Cliff Briscoe live, with one of the bungalows being boarded up. 汽車旅館是村子的中心。旅館有8個房間，一個禮品商店「恐龍快咬」。在旅館前台，你可以從老闆娘那裡花100塊包一間房，當然，如果你已經完成了很多本地任務的話，這間房是免費的。Cliff Briscoe will give this room instead if Jeannie May Crawford dies, likely during the quest One for My Baby. 你在旅館的房間就在2樓左手第一間。裡面有張床，還有不少箱子，柜子可以存東西。不過門口的那個小手提箱和廁所的垃圾桶別用。 旅館南邊跨過馬路是一個破加油站，有不少閑置零件，還有一個工作台，一個子彈裝填檯子。The closest campfire is a modest distance to the northwest: from the motel head northwest, passing the water tower. About an equal distance beyond the water tower you will see a small radio tower on a hill; the campfire is in a cave just beyond that. 在某間民房外面有2個墳頭可挖，別忘了帶鏟子。位置在有很多食物的大帳篷的正北，和旅館主樓水平的位置。墳頭旁邊的小木屋裡有個工作台。站在墳頭上，隱約中可以聽到亡魂的呻吟。 建築 居民 值得注意的物品 * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine ，遊騎兵安迪家的床上。 * 神馬槍，在禮品店上鎖的小屋裡，一堆火箭紀念品後面的金屬架子上。也可以直接跟老闆買。 * 日落沙士星星瓶蓋，一個在旅館老闆家的後面的民居里，進廚房左手的桌上。另一個在戴西.惠特曼的房間，旅館2樓頂頭那間，東西放在進門右手的桌上。要用偷的。 * Bill of sale: the evidence to complete Boone's recruiting quest. Found in the safe at Dino Dee-lite front desk. * 1st Recon beret: quest reward. Related quests Endings 註釋 * 布魯斯·艾薩克的房間里有一張國家科學館的海報。 * 旅館南邊的海神加油站內的各種零件，只能用偷的，會降低本地評價。 * 最近的2處營火在山腰水塔的西面，吉布森小屋北面偏西一點，吉布森垃圾場後面。 * 你出村向東走，會發現小橋上有一具匪徒屍體，隨機刷的，不是每次都有。這是個野人，沒幫沒派的。 * Some Jet and Med-X, and a dose of Hydra can be stolen from an unoccupied upper-floor motel room. * Cass states that when she first saw Novac from a distance, she thought Dinky the T-Rex was a giant gecko. * 「Novac」這個名字的來歷和輻射3里的「斷橋鎮」以及「匹(茲堡)」是類似的。都是原有單詞字母脫落造成的怪詞。諾瓦克原來的牌子上寫的是「NO VACANCY 」（客滿），結果風吹日晒雨淋的，後面的4個字母掉了，就成了「NOVAC 」。 * 雲遊商人常常造訪此地。 * A pair of dead Recruit Legionaries are farther down the road next to a burnt out car, close to Toxic dump site. *After completing One for My Baby for Craig Boone, the body of the NPC that is chosen to be shot will remain in front of Dinky and not disappear. 登場 諾瓦克僅出現在輻射：新維加斯 幕後 * 與多數莫哈維荒原上的城鎮不同, 諾瓦克並不是真實存在的地方。除了遊戲中的95號國道，現實中還有內華達州165號公路經過此處通往尼爾森，除此之外這裡甚麼都沒有。然而此地有著最大的地標來自貝克和主題樂園藝術家Claude Bell創作的恐龍雕像 baby_goat: nevada/utah/colorado/wyoming/montana trip '09: the post，暴龍丁基像極了Claude Bell恐龍中的暴龍先生。 * Novac was the first cell developers constructed, because it is better to not build tutorials around areas that will end up being destroyed, also because of game engine fluctuations.JE Sawyer on Formspring JE Sawyer on Youtube Bugs * If you push Manny Vargas or Boone onto the teeth of the dinosaur and then do a Ranger Takedown on him, he will fall off of the dinosaur, and then fly back up, creating humorous results. * After the 1.6 patch, sections of the motel will not load properly, leaving working doors hanging in empty space.Motel load section bug * Items stored in the player's hotel room, in the wardrobe & footlocker etc., can be lost with the original junk contents replacing them. 圖集 Dino Dee lite Motel.jpg|Dino Dee-lite Motel Jeanny May Crawfords house.jpg|Jeannie May Crawford's house McBride house.jpg|McBride house No-barks shack.jpg|No-bark's shack Ranger Andy bungalow.jpg|Ranger Andy's bungalow DB gift shop view.jpg|Dinky the T-Rex Novacancy at night.jpg|NO VACancy References de:Novac en:Novac es:Novac fr:Novac it:Novac nl:Novac pl:Novac pt:Novac ru:Новак uk:Новак Category:Novac Category:Fallout: New Vegas towns